Tacos are a form of sandwich originating in Mexico in which the sandwich filling is contained in a tortilla by either rolling the tortilla around the filling, or cooking the tortilla in an open "V"-shape by folding it and holding it in that shape during cooking, and then serving the cooked folded tortilla, now called a taco shell, with a filling comprising a variety of finely cut foods such as lettuce, onions, meats, cheeses and similar foods to be added by choice of each one so served. Each taco shell is held in one hand while using fingers, tongs, fork or spoon with the other hand to place the filling in the taco shell. Since the filling materials are loose and light, spillage occurs easily. Once filled, the taco must be held in the hand until completely eaten, or else if it is placed on a plate between bites, much of the filling spills out onto the plate or table. "V" -shaped taco shells are thus poorly adapted to handle as ordinarily served.
Utensils have been devised in the past to hold the tortilla in the form desired for the "V"-shaped taco shell during cooking so that, when cooked, the taco shell will remain in the "V"-shape for filling and eating. Examples are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,705,042 to Muse and 3,817,163 to Kizziar et al. Neither of these devices is suggested or suitable for use in serving and filling the cooked and ready to eat taco shell. U.S. Pat. No. 199,595 to Stroub shows a rack to hold clams over a fire for cooking. This rack appears similar to the taco holding tray of my invention, but was not devised to hold tacos nor would it be suitable for this purpose because of its open bottom construction.
A need has therefore existed for a taco holder which will facilitate the serving and filling of taco shells, therefore giving a greater enjoyment to those eating this delicacy.